DG25 Trilogy (Part 1): Morphin & the Giant Pencil
by DrucillaGirl25
Summary: Spike's twin brother is in town, but what could that have to do with morphin and giant pencils? Read and find out!!


Part 1.  
  
Morphin and the Giant Pencil.   
  
  
  
"Spike darling. I feel strange." Drusilla was sitting on the floor playing with a kitten that she was planing on eating as a snack.  
  
  
"What do you mean strange? "Spike replied with concern. "Are you having some thoughts?"  
  
"Yeah, somebody's coming, somebody from along time ago."  
  
  
There was a knock at the door, Spike turned his head in the direction that the sound came from and was now in full vamp face hoping that it was a lost human, who's car had broken down and needed a phone. He walked to the door slowly with Drusilla close behind him. As Spike opened it his mouth dropped open and Drusilla let out a little cry.  
  
"Spike, Bro, it's me, your eviler twin brother from Norway. How you doing?"   
  
******  
  
"Hey, where are you going Buff ?"shouted Willow as they were walking to the mansion where Angel's old stuff was , as they were going to clear it out since he was now dead.  
  
"I saw something ! I'm going to check it out." Buffy whispered back to her as she ran in to the woods with Willow following.  
  
"What the hell is that?" screamed Willow over the roaring noise of the object. Neither of them could believe what had just landed in front of them. It was some sort of flying saucer, that at the moment wasn't flying, and stepping out of it was five human figures. As they came further out and stood on the ground the light from behind them faded and you could make out their faces and clothes, there was two women and three men .The one who was dressed in all red robes (as the others were but they all wore different colours ) stood forward and said "Are you the chosen one?" and pointed to Buffy.  
  
"Yes I am, who are you?"  
  
"We are the Power Rangers ."they chanted . And all Buffy and Willow could do was stand there and stare speechless .  
  
******  
  
"OK ,so your telling us that you're the Power Rangers and you've come down from your Space Station in Space to get back Spike's eviler twin brother 'Spine'. Who escaped from the station with the help of the Green Ranger who is also evil. And if you don't get Spine back then it's the end of the world as we know it ?" Buffy questioned them  
  
"Yes that's about it. I know it may sound a little weird ." replied the Pink Ranger.  
  
"Well actually it's not as weird as it sounds. You see last week Buffy had to wrestle a 50 foot long Crocodile to get out a sacred jewel that would kill a demon who was planning on taking over the world." Willow reminded them.  
  
  
"Um , yes quite." Giles replied whilst sipping his jug of tea.  
  
"But the unfortunate thing is that as there are some problems up at the Space Station we have to go back up there and sort them out ,but to help you fight him we're going to give you the power to morphe." The Yellow Ranger informed them.  
  
"WHAT ?" Buffy and Willow chanted.  
  
"Well you see Spine managed to find out have to Morphe and so If we don't teach you how to then you will die trying to kill him !" replied the Black Ranger.  
  
"What the hell is morphin' other than a drug ?" questioned Buffy .  
  
" Not morphine ! MORPHIN' ." replied the Blue Ranger . "It's when you can grow up to 200 feet taller and so become stronger."  
  
"I have a feeling that It's going to be a long week !" wined Willow.  
  
******  
  
"So your telling me that your my eviler twin brother from Norway 'Spine' who is also a vampire and who I had no idea existed or seen apart from when we were born. And you escaped from the space station where the Power Rangers were keeping you hostage by getting the Green Power Ranger, who is also evil, to let you go." Spike replied puzzled.  
  
  
"Yes, that's about it. I know it may sound weird." replied Spine   
  
"Well actually it's not all that weird, last week Spike put a sacred jewel inside a 50 foot long Crocodile so that a demon, who was planing on taking over the world, couldn't die and so would be able to kill the slayer." Drusilla corrected him. "But it didn't work."  
  
"What the slayers here ?" Spine questioned them.  
  
"Yeah she's here all right !"replied Spike.  
  
  
******   
  
The plan was set Willow and Buffy were waiting outside a building that they had seen Spine go into and when he came out Buffy would try to stake him, if that didn't work then she was going to have to morphe.  
  
"Willow, do you miss Xander and Oz now that they have moved to Boston with Cordillia?"  
  
"Of course I do, but I can't wait until next week when they will be coming back for our tenth reunion. Man I can't believe Giles is 55." Willow replied with disbelief.  
  
As she said this Spine came out of the building and as quick as a flash Buffy jumped out on him and pushed him hard, but as soon as she had done this he morphed into a 200 foot tall vampire.  
  
"It's mophin time." shouted Buffy and burst into a 200 foot tall slayer ."Willow I need a giant stake."  
  
Willow started searching through her bag but all she could find was a pencil, so with the only spell she could think of turned the small pencil into a giant pencil.  
  
"Thanks ."Buffy shouted as she picked up the giant pencil and in a flash pushed it into his chest. "Damn missed the heart." But by now Spine had turned into a regular size vampire and ran off. So Buffy placed the pencil on top of a building and morphed back down into her original shape, but the pencil wasn't on the building properly and so it fell down on top of her, as Willow ran towards the unmoving Buffy she realized that she must of killed her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Read part 2: Soulgivers  



End file.
